


how to (not) babysit

by Blepbean



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bc ben's here to safe the day, kenji doesn't know how to take care of a baby and that's ffine, pov:you're ben and you're so done with your bfs himboness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Kenji somehow acquired a toddler to babysit.Ben (thankfully) comes to save the day.“Kenji… babe… how have you kept her alive?”“Wikihow,” Kenji deadpans. If Ben wasn’t carrying a literal toddler in his arms right now, he would’ve thrown a pillow at him for his sheer stupidity, “don’t look at me like that! WIkihow said to keep electronics away and to keep her safe.”
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	how to (not) babysit

**Author's Note:**

> uh... yes <3
> 
> i like barely proofread this so have fun with all the errors
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated <3

It’s early into the afternoon, where the lazy winter sun makes its way through the white see-through curtains. There’s this peace that settles in the kitchen, where he can breathe for a moment as he scrolls through his phone in the groupchat. Ben’s tired, having just gotten off a shift from his part-time job with Yasmina. It was the usual. Rush-hour. Old white entitled white women.

Blah-blah-blah.

**_Camp kenji_ **

**_Kenji <33_ **

_ Guys??? _

_ Helpp _

**_Dino brrr_ **

_ Oh no _

**_Sammy_ **

_ Kenji? _

_ Plz don’t tell me your hurt yourself _

**_Superstar_ **

_ Lmao  _

_ Facetime us so i can take a photo and put it on twitter _

**_Me_ **

_ Kenji what did u do _

**_Kenji <33_ **

_ Uhhh _

**_Me_ **

_ Spit it out _

**_Kenji <33_ **

_ I did an oopsies _

**_Sammy_ **

_ Oh dear lord _

**_Me_ **

_ Im coming over now _

**_Kenji <33_ **

_ <333 _

_ Ty _

===

What Ben didn’t expect as he rolls into Kenji’s penthouse, is a… toddler. She has a chubby face that looks so adorable, wearing those cheap elsa dresses while she waves her tiara around like some weird wand. The room is full of windows, the light washes her skin in soft, warm-fawn colour. However, when Ben looks over to Kenji—

—he looks like he’s been from hell to back.

His usual gelled up hair is instead in a man bun, some of the strands falls into soft curls that frames his face. Kenji only wears his matching grey sweats when he’s stressed or doing finals, he sits on his heated wooden floor, in the middle of the mess of his fancy living room. There’s broken crayons and blank pieces of paper strewn about.

“Kenji?” Ben closes the door behind him.

“Hey hon…. Uh….” he points to the toddler, she waddles her way to the vase full of flowers that sits on the coffee table, “oh dear lord please don’t knock that over.”

Kenji quickly stands up, picking her up in one swift motion. There’s a pause, her face going blank.

She suddenly bursts into tears. Ben cringes. Kenji attempts to rock in a slow motion, however she just screams louder. 

“Where’s her pacifier?” Ben asks, he takes her off Kenji’s hands. Kenji makes a face at him.

“You don’t have a pacifier for her?” Ben rocks her with his whole body, moving back and forth while he gently pats her back, “what have you been doing? Why is toddler out of all people— _ it’s okay it’s not your fault _ —with you?”

“Uh… I offered to babysit for my parents?” Kenji shrugs, “what’s a pacifier?”

“Kenji… babe… how have you kept her alive?”

“Wikihow,” Kenji deadpans. If Ben wasn’t carrying a literal toddler in his arms right now, he would’ve thrown a pillow at him for his sheer  _ stupidity _ , “don’t look at me like that! WIkihow said to keep electronics away and to keep her safe.”

“She almost knocked over a vase,” Ben says, he notices how she’s fallen into a hush, he stays still and sighs, “can you  _ please _ clean up the mess here, I’ll take care of her.”

Kenji groans, going into the kitchen for a moment. He comes out with a broom and pan, trying to clean up the mess of scrunched up paper and tiny pieces of crayon on the floor. There's a look onhis face that exudes of exhaustion, but as much as Ben wants to soothe the tension in his muscles and lay with him on the bed to nap he has a toddler to carry.

Ben doesn’t bother to put her down. He knows that when the moment he does, she’ll start screaming again.

Great.

But there’s a thought that quickly creeps up Ben, he decides to blurt it out, “have you not taken care of a baby before?”

“Um….” Kenji pauses, he looks at the floor and decides it’s clean enough, “no?”

“No?” Ben repeats.

Kenji nods, “I  _ wanted  _ to babysit.”

“What’s her name?”

“Aiko.”

They work in a haze of comfortable silence (after Ben told him no, the floor isn’t clean enough). It’s easy to get into this rhythm, with Kenji cleaning up the floor of the floor while Ben takes care of Aiko, which involves just carrying her. He notices how small her hands are, her whole hand would wrap around his fingertips. Her nose is scrunched up, and her lips are in a thin line.

She’s asleep.

Finally.

Not for long, as Kenji takes a tumble in the kitchen (why is he even there?) that causes a whole tumble. A loud  _ thud  _ echoes through the apartment.

The devil herself wakes up. Trying to squirm out of the grip of his mortal guardian. She screams and wails, her hands going on his face. He eventually puts her down on the floor, where it takes a second for her to steady herself before she stands up. 

“I’m fine!” Kenji yells from the kitchen, “I-I didn’t break anything!

Ben notices how Aiko likes to explore, and she’s fast too. He follows wherever she goes, into the bathroom, stopping by the giant master bedroom and all the way into the kitchen where Kenji’s trying to put the pots and pans back into the cupboards. A memory suddenly swings by his mind. He remembers how him and Kenji re-did his whole apartment, changing the moody black decor and harsh greys of the apartment for subtler colours.

They got rid of the pretentious statues and artwork, and replaced it with pots and plants.

Now the kitchen is full of life, with potted plants that hang from the ceiling. The cupboards are painted in a luscious forest green, complementing the gold brass of the handles. The island in the middle is made of white marble, sleek and polished.

Aiko pauses, staring in awe.at the kitchen. Her eyes glint with joy, pointing at the potted plants and mumbling random words.

Kenji smiles.

Ben smiles too.

But she suddenly bursts into tears. Kenji groans while Ben picks her up, “did you change her diaper?”

“Yes, it was horrible.”   
  


“Maybe she’s thirsty?”   
  


“She had a drink a while ago.”

  
Ben pauses, he rocks her slowly, “maybe she’s hungry? Have you fed her?” Ben opens the fridge with his foot, he frowns, “have you not done groceries yet?”   
  


Kenji shrugs.

“You’re hopeless— _ no not you, you’re so sweet Aiko _ —it’s too late to do groceries, I don’t trust to bring the both of you to the mall,” Ben says, “can you order something? Not too oily foods.”

“Mac and cheese?” Kenji pipes.

Ben sighs, “good enough.”

It’s how they find themselves sitting on the floor of the living room, Aiko finally calming down after Kenji put the TV on. He blows on the food lightly, making sure to give tiny portions before feeding it to her. Her face lights up like the sun, and Ben thinks he could die by her eyes softening at the corners or how she claps gleefully.

“How do you do it?” Kenji asks, he sits across the table, his phone flat on the table while he watches Aiko sit in front of the TV.

“What do you mean?”

“Take care of kids?”

“Oh,” Ben closes the plastic container, anymore and she’ll get a stomach ache, “I’m the oldest, so I had to take care of everyone. I uh… was always the one making the milk or putting the kids to sleep.”

“Was it hard?”

“Not really, I liked it. Taking care of them,” Ben smiles, already conjuring up memories in his head, “it’s stupid, I know—”

“—it’s not stupid,” Kenji blurts out.

They meet eyes.

Within a second, Ben already sees Kenji’s brain thinking, the cogs whirring. Kenji looks at Aiko, then back to him. He has that softest look on his face, the dopey smile that somehow fits his face, eyes glinting with fondness. The thing is, Kenji’s a complex little thing that Ben has to squirm through to get through the thoughts he doesn’t voice.

But this time, Ben thinks he knows what he’s thinking about. The future. The really gross, cliche and gross stuff of picking out the colour of the walls in the room, or picking out the cot and toys. Then, when they adopt the baby. They’ll be adopting that little ball of sunshine together, possibly involving waking up a sixth time in the middle of the night when the baby cries or groaning when changing the diapers.

But that’ll be worthed. Let the exhaustion and fear of the future wash over, it’ll make way for sweet memories of sticking drawings to the fridge that’ll forever stay there, or printing out silly little photos that’ll have the both of them arguing which photo frame would look best.

The present quickly flows back in and Kenji blushes. He goes back to staring at the TV like watching legos fight is the most fascinating thing.

“From worth, I think you'll make a great father babe,” Ben hums.

“Don’t count on me too much,” Kenji chuckles.


End file.
